narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Magai (巻貝 Spiral Shell)
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : Magai is the brother of Hoori. A few centuries ago, a man by the name of Tenson Uzumaki was born into the Uzumaki Clan. A prodigy from birth along with few others, Tenson would be considered as a candidate for the head of the Uzumaki Clan along with three other possibilities. Though, according to many, Tenson's abilities outstripped the others considerably. In this acknowledgement, Tenson eventually succumbed to the vice known as pride. His pride eventually caused him to gain arrogance, which lead to his ultimate downfall and expulsion from the clan. On the day that the Uzumaki Clan Leader was going to provide information on some of the clan's more hidden, secret techniques, somebody else by the name of Hinoe was chosen. Hinoe was a saintly man, who had the compassion that was required for a leader, as well as the talent. This enraged Tenson beyond belief, but he kept silent at the daytime. In the nighttime, however, he arranged a coup d'état of the leader, which ultimately failed as a result of Hinoe's intervention. Due to this failure, Tenson went to the second part of his plan, that being dubbed "tactical retreat". Along with his immediate family and nobody else, Tenson had escaped from his homeland. For several days on end he was pursued by elite ninja from all over the country, but he was eventually freed following the end of the warring states period. Tenson stumbled upon a rather small village on the outskirts of a much larger village, the former being known later as Tsuyugakure, and the latter known as Amegakure. The two villages were situated in what would thereafter be dubbed the Land of Rain, and were ruled by an unnamed ruler of Amegakure. Tenson and his family happily settled in Tsuyugakure, adapting to the lifestyle of a common citizen. From herein, the secret techniques and blood of the Uzumaki was constantly passed down through Tenson's assistance in the Land of Rain. At one point, one of Tenson's descendants migrated to Amegakure. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : Magai is from Amegakure. underwent physical transformation, using the seeds of the Henna plant to dye their hair a different color. Becoming actual citizens of Amegakure. He hated to live in fear, and could not stand that some kid like Iza contained enough power to actually conquer lands. So he kissed his family goodbye, including the brother who now served Iza. Living in hiding taught Magai all sorts of assassination techniques and how to literally disappear. He erased all tracks of existence. Hair color especially. He wore a mask and escaped. Choosing to head back to his clans home. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to prominent Uzumaki, such as , , or , besides just being an Uzumaki? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : No 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : Purpose: Magai will play of my more darker personality. He lives off of hatred, anger and revenge. To slaughter a clan because they are a threat, despite them not provoking it, created something of a fear of life. A fear of those stronger than him. And how do you get rid of it? You become alpha. Alongside (Para's new Uchiha) and Senhime, Magai will strive to become the one true Kage. Magai will achieve this goal through an exorcise similar to military training. He will destroy the world, and rebuild it in his image. Rewrite all the wrong done to his clan and the families of others. Alongside his powerful life, Senhime's invulnerable body and (Para's Uchiha) mastered eyes, the future will fall into their grasp. 'Powers: Like all Uzumaki, his base abilities will surround his extreme life force and sealing mastery. He has fought beast and survived. His aging has also tremendously slowed as well. His sealing mastery will go unsurpassed by previous Uzumaki; to the point he can create new seals from his pure imagination. To compliment his abilities, he will use Medical Ninjutsu ' The Exiled One (talk) 14:18, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision --Der Kaiser-(Chat) 23:07, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Uzumaki Applications